


Baby, its okay

by Phoenixvvv



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixvvv/pseuds/Phoenixvvv
Summary: Ateez's next comeback was just a week away, stress was high for the boys and Hongjoong and Seonghwa going at eachothers throats 24/7 didn't make it any better. One day, Seonghwa and Hongjoong had a huge fight and started ignoring eachother, fans were getting anxious as well as the members... will they be able to fix this?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Baby, its okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My girlfriend uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+girlfriend+uwu).



> Someone teach me how to tag plEASE

'°•°••°•°'

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!" 

"YOU CAN'T BELIEVE ME!? YOU'VE BEEN BUMPING INTO ME FOR THE PAST HOUR, CAUSING US TO RESTART PRACTICE SEVERAL TIMES!!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU MADE IT TO YOUR SPOT ON TIME I WOULDN'T HAVE BUMPED INTO YOU!!"

"Hey, Hyung, do you think we should stop them?" Mingi asked, crossing his arms and leaning onto Yunho's shoulder.

"I would but I really don't want to be yelled at as well." Yunho said and shivered.

Ateez were about to have their first comeback after they debuted, and tension was high for the eight boys.

It doesn't help that the two eldest members have started fighting.

In reality it felt like parents arguing in front of their children... was it not, though?

Hongjoong and Seonghwa had practically raised the maknaes as if they were their own children, and it hurt for them to watch their relationship deteriorate over stupid and petty arguments.

And all the members had no ccoice bit to watch it happen, and so they did. Just in silence.

"Ugh fucking forget it." Hongjoongs voice cut through the somewhat quiet dance studio.

"Pack up we're going back to the dorms. Mingi, Yunho, wanna go out and get some food with me tonight?" Hongjoong asked with a somewhat irritated tone.

The two boys nodded their heads as Seonghwa scoffed and stalked off to his bag.

"Sorry, you got a problem, Park?" Hongjoong asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jesus fuck not again..." Yeosang muttered from his spot on the floor.

"You know what, I do! How come you yell at me for shit that isn't my fault, and then turn to those two and ask them to join you for dinner!?" Seonghwa shouted across the room, startling a somewhat sleepy Woosan.

Wooyoung, San, Mingi, Yunho, Yeosang and Jongho all made their way out of the practice room silently without their bags, wanting to desperately avoid another fight.

The six boys all flopped into a car their managers had called for.

"Where are Seonghwa and Hongjoong?" The manager asked, earning a groan from all of them.

"Fighting." Wooyoung stated, slowly falling asleep.

"Again." Yeosang grumbled. 

"Alright, we'll have a car wait out here for them." Their manager spoke, tapping away on her phone before signaling for the driver to start driving.

'°•°••°•°'

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME SEONGHWA!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW!"

"BECAUSE YOUR PETTY ASS CAN'T STOP PICKING FIGHTS, THE MEMBERS LEFT WITHOUT THEIR SHIT!!" 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU THINK THATS MY FAULT?!"

"just stop fucking talking to me." Hongjoong said, tone laced in venom.

"Gladly."

'°•°••°•°'

Hongjoong and Seonghwa silently got into the car that was waiting for them, sending dirty looks through the rear view mirror every once and a while.

Needless to say, their driver was uncomfortable. 

The car finally made it back to Ateez's dorm, letting out Hongjoonn and Seonghwa, then driving away.

The two made their way towards the apartment in a thick and tense silence.

Once Hongjoong unlocked the door, Seonghwa immediately pushed in front of the shorter male.

Hongjoong grumbled a string of curses and slammed the door shut, shaking a few things in the apartment.

Hongjoong stomped off to his and Mingi's shared bedroom and slammed that door, looking over to Mingi's bed to see him cuddling with Yunho.

He sighed and remembered a time where he and Seonghwa would do that every chance they got.

He tore off his shoes and his hoodie before grabbing a set of pajamas and wordlessly walking out of the room and down the hall.

He made his way towards the bathroom and saw Seonghwa walking out of his room as well, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you want now?" Hongjoong asked, anger still flowing through his veins.

"I wanna fucking shower is that too much to ask?" Seonghwa muttered.

"Whatever, wait for after me." Hongjoong sighed, walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

Seonghwa grunted and returned back to his and Yeosang's room, flopping onto his bed.

Yeosang rolled over after hearing the soft thud of Seonghwas body hitting the mattress.

"Ya know hyung, you could just apologize?" He suggested from his blanket cocoon.

"But I didn't start it!"

"What are you guys even fighting about anyway?" Yeosang asked, rubbing a blanket covered hand over an itchy spot on his nose.

"I-" Seonghwa cut himself off.

"I don't remember..."

'°•°••°•°'

"Hyung-ah! Come here we need to talk." Mingi called out to Hongjoong after his shower.

"What's up Gi?" Hongjoong asked, drying out his somewhat long hair.

"You and Seonghwa need to figure out whatever you two are arguing about, our comeback is literally in a week and you two constantly fighting isnt helping the stress levels." Mingi breathed out.

"I... I guess, but he needs to apologize."

"What for?"

"That asshole never- He didn't-" Hongjoong kept pausing, seemingly stuck.

"You can't remember, huh?" Mingi asked.

Hongjoong sunk to his bed and frowned.

"No.."

'°•°••°•°'

"Have you all eaten yet?" Hongjoong shouted down the hallway, earning a symphony of 'NO's coming from all the bedrooms. 

"Mk I'll make us some food!" He shouted again and turned to the kitchen.

Seonghwa came down the hall and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you need?" Hongjoong asked, drying off his hands before moving to the fridge to pull out veggies and meat.

"I wanna help." Seonghwa said, washing off his hands and wiping them on a small hand towel.

"I'm fine, I don't need your help." Hongjoong muttered out, standing on his tiptoes to grab a knife out of the block.

"Why the fuck did we put the knife block on top of the fridge!?" Hongjoong grunted, finally getting one down....just not in the way he intended. 

He shimmied the knife out of its section and dropped it.

On Seonghwas foot.

Causing the elder to let out a shriek of pain.

"Oh shit- Hyung I'm so sorry-" Hongjoong started spewing out apologies when he heard the cry.

"Uh-- SAN! A LITTLE HELP!?" Hongjoong shouted, picking up the knife and dropping it onto the sink, offering his hand for Seonghwa, who slapped it away.

"I don't need your help, you've done enough already." He said, and started to waddle over to a chair.

San groggily made his into the kitchen/dining room and took a moment to access the situation. 

Once he saw Seonghwa's bloody foot, and a slightly panicking Hongjoong, he put two and two together.

He woke all the way up and ran to get their first aid kit.

Hongjoong was panicking so much he completely forgot about the meal he was trying to prepare and rushed off to his bedroom.

He couldnt bare the fact that he just hurt one of his members, a part of his family. Even if it WAS unintentional. 

Hongjoong shut his door after making sure Mingi wasn't in the room and flopped onto his bed, finally letting the situation sink in.

He just hurt Seonghwa.

Before he could stop it, he started crying, silently of course. He didn't want his members to know he wasn't all that strong himself.

Around twenty-ish minutes later, a soft knock came to his door.

He wiped off his puffy face and stood up, cracking the door to see who it was.

After seeing it was Jongho and Wooyoung, he stepped aside and let them in, softly clicking the door shut after.

The three sat there in silence before Hongjoong cleared his throat.

"What uh- what happened?" Hongjoong asked, rubbing his cheek.

"The tip of the blade broke through the skin of his foot, he had to go get stitches." Jongho said, rubbing his neck and staring at the floor.

Hongjoong started crying again.

He really fucked up, didn't he?

"We're gonna have to postpone the comeback, hyung. We just came to tell you what happened...do you need anything else?" Wooyoung asked, softly stroking his hyungs back.

"No, i-i should be fine" Hongjoong said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

"Mkay, we ordered Chicken, as per request of Yeosang." Jongho said before standing up with Wooyoung and leaving Hongjoongs room.

'°•°••°•°'

Hongjoong skipped out on dinner that night, he couldn't bare seeing Seonghwa again.

How did he know he was home? He heard the panicked voices of his members.

But a small part of him wished he did go out there.

Go out there and hug him, hug him and never let go.

But he didn't.

He stayed where he was, and regretted every second of it.

Pretty soon his members went to bed one by one, until the all lassed out at around midnight.

Hongjoong stood up and tiptoed his way out of his and Mingi's room, and down the hall.

He approached Seonghwa and Yeosangs room, carefully opening the door to only see one bed occupied, which just so happened to be Seonghwa's.

Maybe Yeosang is sleeping with Jongho again?

He tiptoed his way in and carefully shut the door, turning back around and sliding into Seonghwas bed, being mindful of the stitches in his foot.

He cuddled up to the taller male and breathed in his scent.

This is what he missed.

He missed cuddling with the elder.

He carefully placed both of Seonghwas arms around him and did the same, making it look like they were hugging.

He carefully dozed off in the elders grasp, and finally let well deserved sleep over take him.

Several moments after Seonghwa opened his eyes to see a small male clinging onto him.

The small male being this one and only lover.

He softly smiled, kissing the top of his head and tightening his grasp around the shorter and drifting back off into dreamworld.

'°•°••°•°'


End file.
